


Chakotay Has Wings

by AngelinaVansen (catherineflowers)



Series: ... Has Wings [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/AngelinaVansen
Summary: Admiral Janeway’s actions in Endgame did not manage to save Seven’s life, and Chakotay is still a broken man.  However, he has just started a new relationship with Janeway.





	Chakotay Has Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early 2000s.
> 
> Part of a series of unrelated stories showing all the possibilities once the crew got home.

**1\. City Light**

Our first time together was on the balcony of Kathryn’s penthouse apartment in the middle of the city, surrounded by chatter and transports and the sounds of night. Kathryn got on top of me on a lawn chair and fucked me.

She undid her own clothes, her tongue in my mouth, her eyes locked with mine. I wanted her so badly it was painful. My hands huge on her spread thighs, my teeth strong as they bit her neck.

She filled my mouth with her white-salt breast, and I sucked until my cheeks ached. Grunting, slavering, growling in my throat.

I panted hot air in her face as she sank down on me. Twitching, thick with a glut of pleasure, eyelids heavy and breath a wheeze. I was overcome with an urge to clutch her to me and come and come and come.

Oh God what a woman. Neck arched, back arched, clinging and wet inside. Nails ten points of torture on my back and neck and shoulders. Head of my cock dragging over every throbbing muscle deep inside her. Deep inside her.

My voice went out, loud across the city while I came, and I moved the lawn chair a good two meters with my thrusting hips.

Breath wild in the aftermath, I looked down at the sweat on my chest, Kathryn’s and mine, gleaming in the night light. Light glinting off it, and below, the seven pieces of metal Seven had implanted in my body with her Borg-hand on our wedding day.

My secret tattoo, just above my pubic hair. My wedding ring. Oh my God. 

The fun was over. My head dropped forward and I cried my eyes out into Kathryn’s breasts. Poor Seven. Poor Seven. Oh Seven. Kathryn cried a little too, I think. She held me.

Afterwards, we replicated some chadre kab and ate in silence. Sometimes we looked at each other and smiled. But the sting of tears never left my eyes, and I could barely swallow at all.

 

**2\. Open Up**

After that, on days when Kathryn walked her dog, she came to me. At first we never went in the bedroom, because it was the bedroom I had shared with Seven. We had sex in the shower, or on the sofa, or on the rugs. 

She never stayed nights, either. It was always in the afternoons. We’d take a drink together, lightly chatting, then she’d place a small hand on my knee and we’d begin.

I’d hold her round the waist quite tightly, her back to me, and I’d tug gently on her hair while I was inside her. She liked that. It made her moan, louder and louder, legs stiff and stretched and tight.

She let her dog watch, too, which I didn’t really like at first. Big eyes on me, an Irish setter puppy she’d named Dido. Its long red hair reminded me of Kathryn’s too. A little weird. 

Sometimes, afterwards when we were kissing, it would come up and lick the salty sweat from Kathryn’s naked skin. I didn’t like that. It seemed dirty, somehow, but she just laughed and ruffled its coat and kissed its wet black nose.

She never stayed long afterwards. She knew I always got too sad. I sated my passion, and then I needed to be alone. We’d have a lingering kiss on the doorstep, and she’d tell me to keep my chin up. That she’d be back tomorrow.

As she walked away, I always watched her butt wiggle, and wanted her.

 

**3\. Dumb Barter**

Eventually, of course, we did use the bedroom. Dido was left to run herself ragged downstairs while we filled our own space with the sounds of moaning and panting and skin slapping on skin. 

Good sex. Very good, hard and passionate, just the way I’d always imagined it would be on New Earth. With Kathryn just as beautiful.

That summer, Kathryn was promoted, too. She came to me one morning bursting with excitement. Voracious. We fucked wildly against the headboard and collapsed into a sultry, sighing heap of limbs. I rested my head on the small of her back.

“I’ve never kissed an Admiral’s butt before.”

She turned back to me and raised her eyebrow. “I don’t know if I can believe that,” she smirked.

“Nope, first time,” I said, and ran my lips over the silk of her buttock. Then my tongue. I was getting hard again. The previous time had been far too quick to sate me.

She was reading her PADD. She had barely put it down since she got here, like she couldn’t believe her promotion was real.

As a joke, I had cried out “Admiral!” at the moment of climax. She had giggled and squirmed and then come herself. Part of me wondered if she had really rather liked that.

I licked along the cleft of her buttocks, and then spread them with a wide hand. She groaned deeply as my tongue flickered out again, across the opening.

“That’s probably not hygienic,” she muttered. 

“Just getting you wet, Admiral,” I whispered, and her groan was even deeper. She put the PADD on the nightstand and arched with the small of her back.

Impatiently, she snatched one of my hands and brought it to caress her soft sex. She was still wet and swollen from the last round. Warm. 

I anointed my cock in it, spread it everywhere I could reach and then slid between her cheeks with a grunt and a sigh.

I went all the way in and then held wonderfully still so I wouldn’t hurt her. Gripped her hands for control.

She spread her legs and pushed back against me, clenching rhythmically. Spluttering her pleasure. Kathryn liked anal sex a lot.

Her skin smelled so good as I gasped in lungfuls from the back of her neck. Not sweet and clear and glycerine like Seven’s but rich and womanly, full of pheromones and sweat.

Such a long time since I remembered Seven’s smell. So long since I had cried myself to sleep thinking about it. I felt awful. She was going.

Kathryn came just then, her tight rectal walls clinging and pulsing. Holding off was impossible. I tried to yell out “Admiral” again, to joke with her and show how much I wanted her, but I only sobbed out “Annika” against her plush red hair.

Kathryn didn’t mind, but I was inconsolable. Such an awful thing to do. She probably thought that poor sad Chakotay was still making love to a dead woman, even after all this time.

I wasn’t, though. If only that had been the truth. I felt awful because for the first time, I had been making love with Kathryn and enjoying it. For the first time, I felt as though I was moving on from Seven. Poor dead Seven. What a bastard.

Kathryn let me cry softly into the pillow beside her, then tucked herself against my back and slept.

When I stopped crying, I held her and she stayed the night.

 

**4\. Black Magic**

After she had settled into her desk job, Kathryn took leave, and we went away together to a private island on an uninhabited world.

We spent three weeks together naked, snuggling together on the beach, in the sea, in the vast huge bed beneath the skylight.

I loved her madly. So much, I wept when we made love, tears that weren’t all to do with guilt over Seven of Nine. 

I discovered her. Every freckle and hair and texture on her skin. All of them were temples where my mouth could worship. My nose spent hours burrowed in the hollows of her neck. My fingers traced the dips of her hairline again and again. My tongue ached from tangling with hers time after time after time. Days and nights blurred, consumed by my consuming of my Kathryn.

Part of me wondered if I would feel as strongly when we returned to Earth. Why was I with Kathryn, after all? When this had begun, I had been almost insane with grief.

It had just been the passion, I told myself. The loneliness, too. It had been about having someone to cling to, a reason to keep myself living. Hope for the future. The connection of sex. I had to think of these things.

I was scaring myself. The way I felt right now, I wanted to marry her. Spend the rest of my life in those softly freckled arms, thrusting between those warm, delightful thighs. Her throaty laughter in my ear.

I proposed it one night as we went skinny-dipping by moonlight. She stood in my arms, waist-deep in the black surf.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and deep, her damp swollen lips glittering in the moonlight.

“You don’t mean that,” she said. “It’s just the Adam and Eve thing.”

I kissed her for being so perceptive. 

“Ask me again in six months,” she said, her head in my chest.

 

**5\. No More Noise**

We had a child in the end, a quick child so that Kathryn could conceive naturally. Our daughter was born in winter, in a hospital on Briareos, where Kathryn was stationed. 

Most of the Voyager crew came to see her. Most of them were happy for us.

We named our baby Tearsong, partly because it was a name from my tribe and partly because she had made us both so happy out of sadness. It seemed appropriate.

Kathryn had a whole station and a mining operation to run these days, so I stayed home to care for Tearsong while she did that. In the evenings, though, we were a proper family, and we watched her grow together.

Alone sometimes, of course I still thought about Seven of Nine. I didn’t think that I would stop. It had all been so cruel, so unfair, and the end result had been so wonderful. It was a hell of guilt, when I thought about it.

Because I could never have had Tearsong with Seven of Nine. She had told me once before we married that the Borg had left her incapable of conception. 

I’m not sure how that made me feel, when I realised that. Loving Tearsong was the strongest thing I had ever felt in my life. 

What should I want? I didn’t know if I would give her up so that Seven could be alive again. So I could have that other life. It seemed so distant. I didn’t even know if I would give up Kathryn any more.

Of course, these were just hypotheticals, and I’d only think of them alone.


End file.
